Jason Royal
Jason Steele Royal, otherwise known as "Osprey", is a freelance assassin, often for hire by any and all who would be willing to pay the man. Otherwise his allegiance bears to The End of Dawn as his current employers. "Let fel fire rain from the skies, let our governments collapse, let the criminals run free. Then, and only then, will the true evil be cleansed from this world." - The Falcon to Osprey History Overview Jason Steele Royal is a bastard, born to a common whore on the isle of Theramore and an old lustful lord. He know nothing of his father, and his mother abandoned him in the streets when he was just six years of age. For his entire youth he fought and struggled against everything life could throw at him. In his teenage years he left Theramore, a stowaway on a ship bound for Stormwind City. There he got involved with the criminal underground, rising to great heights for his age. As a young adult, he sold out the members of the gang he was associated with in exchange for a pardon of his crimes. Though, he was still a criminal at heart. He became an assassin for hire, taking on the alias of "Osprey". Youth Jason was the bastard born of a destitute lord of Westfall by the name of Renas Freeblade, the man was pitiful and held no specific power. The man would take his life shortly after learning of Jason's existence, leaving the young man forever in search of a father that he never knew. His mother was a whore, selling her body for the meager gold coins she could make from it. Her name was Shaina Larson. She never wanted a child; when Jason was thrown into her life she despised him, so much as to abandon him in the streets of Theramore when he was only six years of age. Jason was left, solitary in the wide world of Azeroth, to fend for himself. He was strong willed, all through his youth. He fought with everything he had in him against the daunting wave that was life, and he came out triumphant. It wasn't an easy living, stealing from the merchants, living in the mash with the creatures of the night. None the less the young man survived. At the age of twelve he grew bored of his accommodations in the swamps of Dustwallow Marsh. A ship bound for Stormwind caught his fancy, and he struck; stowing himself in the cargo of the ship. He would be found out upon their arrival in the city, though no punishment befell him. He was set free to explore the city. Teenage Years As a teenager, Jason was well involved with the city life. He found himself intertwined with the criminal underground, and he simply didn't care. They provided shelter of sorts, and a form of brutal companion ship that he came to relish and rely upon. At the age of thirteen he killed his first man, a Stormwind guard at that. He felt no remorse for the murder, in his mind it was kill or be killed. His drive to survive, his lack of remorse, and his innate ability to learn took him far in the criminal underground. By the age of 15 he was the third in command of a small gang, though then something struck him. Something he hadn't been prepared for. He was stricken by a Quel' Dorei woman. He was left dumbfounded, he couldn't think straight, his conscious seemed to wake up at that point, seemed to be telling him that what he was doing was wrong. The hormones raging through the teen's body brought him to do the most blatant and stupid things for the woman. He was ultimately heartbroken. The woman had fallen for another, and had married the man. Enraged, the teen swore to himself that he wouldn't let himself feel this way again. Letting people close to you was nothing but a weakness in his eyes. He took out his rage on the woman's husband, brutally murdering him in the street. He was taken into custody by the guards, and his sentence passed in the next few days. He confessed guilty to an assortment of crimes, sure that he was to meet his end. The world had other ideas. His sentence was to be hung, and so it was. The woman that he had fallen in love with was there to watch him die. The horse ran out from under him, and the noose tightened around his neck. There was then a small whistle, and his friends rushed the small procession of guards. They were all slaughtered, all but her. Jason had been cut free, though an everlasting scar was present. He was then handed a weapon and told to kill the woman that had brought him so much pain. That he did, without a second thought. By the age of nineteen he had come to be the second in command, ruthless, brutal, and heartless. The perfect criminal. Young Adult As a young adult his conscience awoke once more from it's deep slumber. He realized that he couldn't be a criminal forever, that his days of bribes, murder in the streets, and arson were coming to their dark end. And this time he wouldn't survive. At the age of twenty, he and his crew were captured. He was offered an out, and he took it. He ratted out his crew in exchange for a full pardon on his side. They were all executed. At twenty-one, his thirst for blood grew once again, and he became an assassin by trade, operating under the alias of "Osprey". He was brutal, ruthless, and most importantly successful. For a year, he operated entirely as "Osprey", Jason had completely faded into the void. He murdered many civilians, politicians, military officials, and royalty. Though, he never took it to the higher key individuals. He wasn't lacking in expertise, he just had no will to draw the wrath of more powerful individuals onto him. At twenty-three Jason resurfaced, miserable, beaten, and depressed. Osprey never waned, never completely faded from him. He would always have some sort of thirst for blood in him. Jason rose to the forefront once more, Osprey taking a backseat for the time being. He rebuilt his life from the ground up, attempting to make himself a better individual with little to no avail. Now, a year later, he stands taller than he ever has, his thirst for blood ever waning, his ability to feel emotions returning to him now as well. It was a slow process, though it would happen. At some point he refined his ability as a blacksmith, as something to occupy his time and make a few coins when work was slow. More recently he has signed on with The End of Dawn. Personality Jason is, in short, a cocky asshole. He's a bit of sarcasm to his words, often slurring his meanings completely. He's not innately mean to those around him, it's just that his seemingly constant sarcasm might make those about him think that. Though, if one were to get close to him they would immediately note his profound loyalty. Despite his past. As of now, he would rather die than betray his friends. He is also extremely protective of those he cares for, driving himself to the brink of death to save his friends from pain or suffering. He tries to be a kind soul to those around him it just never comes off as that way. He has commitment issues if it were to come to relationships, though with many women he comes off as a flirt. He doesn't do it often because he's interested, he does it for his own entertainment. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Blacksmiths Category:Assassins Category:Criminals